


A Daily Routine

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Rose strictly follows a routine every morning to get ready for the day. The one day she decides to stray from her routine, all hell breaks loose.
Kudos: 1





	A Daily Routine

A Daily Routine

Rose groaned as her alarm clock buzzed incessantly in her ear. She smacked the snooze button and she rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Every day seemed to be identical. She’d wake up, shower, get dressed and take something out for dinner before heading to work at the library. She groaned and she sat up in bed, throwing her blanket to the side. She opted to shake things up and pull out dinner before getting ready for work. She pulled a pot roast out of the freezer. She then walked back into her bedroom to grab her clothes. She jumped into the shower next and se began to wash her hair. Just as she was beginning to wash her body, she slipped on the slick shower stall. She hit her head on the back of the shower and she passed out.

Rose awoke to find that she had no idea where she was. She saw a large amount of blood around the tub and she gasped. The room looked like a butcher’s shop. She slowly got out of the tub and she shut off the water. She looked around the house for some sign of who she was after wrapping herself in a towel. She was about to give up when she spotted a purse. She dove toward it and she flipped through the wallet.

“Rose Wallace… 1719 Sensation Lane. Alright, I’ve definitely got amnesia...”

Rose sighed. She picked up the phone that was lying inside the purse and she tried to find a name that would spark something in her brain. Nothing. She growled in frustration. She walked to the bedroom and she sat on the bed. She flipped through the phone again and a name popped into her head. Ignis Scientia. She scrolled through the phone to find the number. She dialed it.

“Rose… what can I do for you?” a British voice said.

“Ignis, I have a problem...”

“Forgive the coming joke, but...”

“I’m being serious...”

“Rose...”

“I don’t know who I am… Something happened in the bathroom and I...”

“I will be over in a moment.” Ignis said.

“Please, hurry.”

Rose hung up the phone and she got dressed. A few moments later, a knock was heard at the door. Rose ran over to the door and she threw it open. Ignis stood there, a confused look on his face.

“Rose… Show me...”

“Show you what? You Ignis?”

“Oh, boy… Rosie, I want you to sit down OK?”

Rose nodded and she did as she was told. Ignis ducked into the bathroom. He gasped at what he saw. He walked over to the tub and he tried to pin point what exactly Rose hit her head on. He nodded when he found it; the soap dish. He knew that a metal soap dish was a bad idea.

“Rosie?”

“Hm?”

“Now that you’ve re-decorated the bathroom, we should probably take you to the hospital.”

“For?”

“Rose, darling, you hit your head pretty hard.”

“Yes, I did… because you look very...”

“Let’s go!” Ignis said, cutting Rose off.

“But...”

“Rose, we broke up two weeks ago.”

“Oh… I assume it was because of some type of abuse I put you through…?”

“No.. It...um… it was all me.”

“Oh, come on, Ignis! I have amnesia, I’m not an idiot.”

“Rose...”

“So, was I a horrible girlfriend or…?”

“No. You… you were wonderful. It was… so great being with you. I.. I just… I can’t submit myself to you in that way. Not yet...”

“I hope I wasn’t pressuring you.”

“Never. We should go, darling...”

Three hours later, Rose was resting peacefully in a bed. Her eyes fluttered open. Ignis gave her a small smile. Rose groaned.

“Hey.” He said softly.

“Hi.” Rose said.

“How are you feeling?” said Ignis.

“Like a truck hit me.”

“That’s understandable...”

“Um… Thank you. For bringing me here...”

“You were hurt. I kinda had to.”

“Sorry. Your name was the first one I remembered...”

“Good to know you still think about me.”

“...yeah.”

“So...”

“Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry...” 

“For?”

“Pressuring you.”

“You didn’t! You’d never pressure me.”

“OK.”

“Rosie, don’t beat yourself up about it, love. We’re good.”

“OK.”

They were silent for a while. Rose sighed. Ignis touched her hand slightly. Rose looked up. Ignis smiled at her. She shook her head.

“I had better get going, Rose. Noctis is probably freaking out right now.”

Rose nodded. “Thank you again.”

“Just glad I could help, darling.”

“Tell Noctis I said hello, OK?”

“I will.”

“I’ll see you.”

“I’ll come see you tomorrow if you’d like.”

“Alright...”

Ignis smiled and he left the room. Rose turned to the TV. She turned it on and she sighed. A tear rolled gently down her cheek.

The next morning, Rose ate her hospital breakfast and she tried to cheer herself up. She found herself feeling more and more depressed. She clicked the TV off and she stared up at the ceiling. She heard the door open but she didn’t look up.

“Hey, gurl!” A cheery voice said.

“Hello, Prompto.” Rose said.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto said.

“Just… feeling down I guess.”

“Anything I can do?”

“No. Unless you got a time machine in your pocket.”

Prompto set something down on Rose’s bedside table. Rose looked up to find a dozen white roses in a vase. She smiled slightly. Prompto pointed to the roses.

“Those… are from Ignis. He’s stuck in meetings until lunch.”

“He didn’t need to do that. I’m being released later.”

“I… I think he felt touched that you remembered him first… ya’ know.”

“Yeah… I should remember the man who tore my heart in two first, right?”

“Rosie...”

“I… I didn’t want to call him, Prom. I don’t even want to see him. But yet, my amnesia-filled head calls him...”

“It was the only name that you could think of to help you, Rose. He… he still loves you, hon.”

“...Well I don’t love him.”

Prompto paused for a moment before he answered. “Yes, you do. Rosie, you once told me that you couldn’t bear to be without him. Yes, he hurt you, but don’t we always manage to hurt the ones we love…?”

Rose nodded. “Right.. yeah..”

Prompto and Rose were silent for a long time. A doctor came in and she told Rose that she was officially being discharged. Rose nodded and she changed her clothes in the bathroom. Rose stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like a hot mess of a woman. She shrugged and with a sigh she walked back out to the bed.

“The nurse brought in the discharge papers while you were gone, Rose.”

“Thanks Prom. I’ll call an uber to get myself home. I don’t want to inconvenice you, and I’ve seen you drive...”

“Hey! I got my license didn’t I?”

“On a technicality.”

“Rose… I’m more than capable.”

“Go home, Prom. I’ll be OK.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Git.”

“OK. Call me if you need anything, OK?”

“There is one thing you can do for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Could you… tell Ignis not to contact me.”

“Uh… yeah… sure.”

“Thanks.”

Rose and Prompto parted ways. Rose called an uber and she was whisked back to her apartment. She took a deep breath and she looked around. Her apartment was a mess and she had wasted a perfectly good pot roast. She began cleaning, saving the bathroom for last, cleaning and disinfecting everything that had blood on it.

She lay down to go to bed that evening, vowing not to stray from her routine in the morning.


End file.
